


we were the flame that wouldn't die inside

by adorkable



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: AU, Angst, M/M, Modern AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 20:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adorkable/pseuds/adorkable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>сиквел к <a href="http://fracture.diary.ru/p186331604.htm">we were the scars that wouldn't fade away</a> Компания осела в доме Галадриэль, каждый сходит с ума так, как ему хочется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we were the flame that wouldn't die inside

Первые несколько недель своего вынужденного заключения Фили старается как можно меньше находиться в доме. Он слушает Бофура и Двалина, выполняет каждое задание.

Иногда, раннее утро встречает Фили мокрой травой на огромном заднем дворе. Ступени на веранде никогда не скрипят, пальцы холодит еще не успевшее прогреться дерево. Фили вдыхает прохладный воздух и не знает, что будет дальше. Он очень хочет задуматься об этом, но всегда успевает остановить себя.

– Не можешь заснуть?

Именно так они с Ори начинают встречаться по утрам. Не каждый день, но часто.

Оба плохо спят, это не секрет. Не секрет и то, что Бильбо пришлось начать пить таблетки – увидел слишком много, не будучи готовым к подобному. Зато начал высыпаться и Бофур, который ни на шаг не желал отходить от своего подопечного.

На Ори очень много одежды, это Фили замечает сразу. Носки, штаны, футболка, кофта (рукава постоянно натянуты на костяшки пальцев). Движения дерганые и беспорядочные. Если управлять своим телом Ори нормально так и не научился после той встречи с братьями, то мысли его пришли в относительный порядок.

– Мне иногда так страшно. Я не уверен, что кто-то из нас выберется живым.

Признание Ори бодрит лучше чашки крепкого кофе, Фили смотрит на отвернувшегося в сторону друга. Незакрытая тканью кожа бледная, ровно там, где начинается ворот майки, видно два синяка.

Взлохматив волосы рукой, Ори снова оборачивается на Фили, в глазах (всего на секунду) появляется незнакомый, лихорадочный и пугающий блеск.

– Тебе не страшно?

Ему бы хотелось ответить, что, нет, не страшно, ведь должно случиться правосудие, да и дороги назад нет. Ему бы очень хотелось ответить именно так, хотя бы для успокоения собственного друга, но слова режут горло, когда Фили говорит:

– Я тоже боюсь.

Он отвечает честно, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Но они и не нужны Ори.

По ночам Кили не дает брату никуда деться, прижимает к себе так крепко, что у самого дыхание сбивается, но сон не отпускает.

Оставшаяся часть дома убаюкивает Фили звуками. 

Он слышит, как Галадриэль принимает ванну, трубы гудят тихо, невидимой вибрацией охватывая все вокруг. 

Ори громко читает стихи, Двалин пытается заставить его заткнуться (рявкает ничуть не тише), но Ори наплевать, его всегда несет ночью. Его хватает обычно на три стиха, потом Бильбо приходит и просит вести себя тише и это всегда срабатывает.

Однажды Ори читает «[Эпитафию](http://www.chitalnya.ru/work/430422/)», и Двалин сидит тихо, Фили задерживает дыхание, слушая, как голос Ори срывается в конце предложений. Он не читает, почти поет строчки. Когда все затихает только тяжелый стук шагов Двалина, уходящего из комнаты, становится для Фили причиной не спать дальше.

Где-то совсем рядом переговариваются Бильбо и Бофур, иногда к ним присоединяется Элронд. К тому моменту, как таблетки Бильбо начинают действовать, и он засыпает, небольшая компания собирается в гостиной. Двалин, Элронд, Бофур. Фили тоже спускается к ним, так часто, как только может, но иногда он не хочет ни с кем говорить. 

Иногда он не хочет покидать Кили.

С Бильбо получается сложнее всего. Он не может вернуться домой и не может покинуть дом Галадриэль. Ему хочется спать, и одновременно с этим Бильбо больше всего желает бодрствовать как можно больше, лишь бы не видеть кошмаров, которые, пусть все реже и реже, но продолжают приходить.

Кили знает в чем дело, он не заводит разговор первым, но всегда умудряется оказаться рядом, когда Бильбо нужно выговориться.

Они просто люди.

– Вы же все ненормальные, вы хотите вернуться туда, где каждый встречный человек готов вскрыть вам животы и намотать кишки на свой кулак. Просто потому что так он получит одобрение.

Под рукой Кили лежит пачка сигарет, и он крутит ее, постепенно сбивая бумажные уголки о железный стол. У Бильбо сигарет нет, курить он не любит, зато Галадриэль разрешила гостям угощаться всем алкоголем, который находится в доме. Бильбо, по мнению Кили, находится возле той самой грани, когда попытка расслабиться и успокоится, становится злоупотреблением. 

– Твой брат в курсе? Неужели он сам не хочет для вас спокойной жизни?

Голова Бильбо опускается так низко, что Кили кажется, еще немного, и раздастся глухой щелчок, с которым Бильбо переломится пополам.

– А ты, у тебя есть право голоса? Почему ты не скажешь им хоть что-нибудь?

Он знает, что иногда Фили уходит из комнаты, прогуляться или поговорить с кем-нибудь. Чаще всего Кили не может заснуть до возвращения брата. Сон вообще стал поверхностным и не приносящим никаких сил, они находятся слишком далеко от дома. От своего бывшего дома.

– Ты хочешь остаться здесь? Они найдут нас. Ты предлагаешь бежать? Они найдут нас. Так почему не пойти навстречу всем тем тварям, что перебили половину моей семьи?

Слова у Бильбо кончаются, он силится ответить, но только делает большой глоток виски, так, что несколько капель стекают по подбородку. Кили видит, что Бильбо утирает их трясущейся рукой. Никто не хотел втягивать его в это дело, и они были бы рады защитить невиновного. Только вот это уже невозможно.

На веранду выходит Бофур и зовет Бильбо с собой. Кили не смотрит ему в глаза, зная, что когда-нибудь они еще продолжает этот разговор. И он, как и в самый первый раз, не принесет в себе ничего хорошего.

Кили привык к такому.

Он достает из пачки сигарету, но прикуривает ее не сразу, вдыхает запах табака.

Его руки тоже дрожат, и, кажется, с каждым днем все сильнее и сильнее.

Он курит одну, почти сразу же хватаясь за следующую. Едкий запах впитывается в кожу, Кили закрывает глаза и старается не думать ни о чем. У него почти получается. Но всегда только почти.

Все они скучают по Торину, Бильбо иногда вспоминает о нем, цепляясь языком за быструю мысль, заставляя всех почувствовать потерю снова. Бывает так, что запертый в чужом доме, в незнакомом городе, Бильбо назло остальным говорит о Торине. Он все понимает.

Фили каждый раз сжимает кулаки, чувствуя пульсацию крови в собственном теле. 

Кили предпочитает не делать ничего. Он еще помнит Торина властным и рассудительным, это уже никуда не может деться. 

Братья сидят друг рядом с другом и не замечают реакции остальных. 

Того, как Бофур быстро оглядывает Бильбо (Галадриэль сразу понимает, что сокровище чужое, едва ли не украденное). 

Того, как Ори лезет рукой в карман, уже привычным жестом и не находит там ничего. 

Того, как Двалин смотрит в пол и пытается сморгать слезы, стыдные для него, но понятные для всех. 

Фили отвлекает легкое движение позади, это Галадриэль. Она всегда рядом, слушает внимательно и не вмешивается. Она приносит спокойствие и покой дому, но в действительности никак не может помочь путникам, заблудившимся в собственном горе.

Взгляд Кили всегда подолгу останавливается на синяках Ори. Они действительно почти цветут на его коже, разукрашивая ее, каждый напоминая маленькое созвездие. Дом, хоть и старый, мощный, все равно не желает чтобы его обитатели имели хоть какие-то тайны. Все знают, что Двалин трахает Ори, никто не осмеливается спросить все ли в порядке.

Он бьет тебя? Заставляет?

Ори стоит только сказать хоть слово, и Двалин уйдет, пусть ему и некуда двигаться. 

Старые синяки сменяются новыми, с каждым днем Ори все больше напоминает себя прежнего. Он ведет себя тише в присутствии Двалина, но все равно не затыкается. В руках вечно есть книга из библиотеки Галадриэль. 

Кили старается заметить хоть что-нибудь в поведении Двалина, способное выдать его. Показать то, что каждый боится, но рассчитывает увидеть. 

Ничего. Там нет ничего такого. Иногда Двалин притягивает Ори к себе, закидывает руку ему на плечи, так можно читать одну книгу вместе, но Двалину интересно не это. Он смотрит на Ори, слушает его восторги или жалобы и молчит, впитывает в себя все. 

После долгих недель Кили перестает искать. Он перестает замечать синяки на коже Ори, хотя они никогда не сходят до конца. 

Он думает – у каждого здесь есть свои собственные способы сохранить остатки рассудка. И не дело Кили указывать на то, насколько хороши они или плохи.

– Они еще не готовы.

– Никогда и не будут, сколько можно об этом?

– Пока ты не перестанешь приходить сюда.

Фили сидит в гостиной, на веранде в это время разговаривают Двалин и Элронд. Они никогда не любезничают друг с другом. Сколько бы Фили не слышал этих двоих, каждый разговор, каждая фраза была настоящей битвой. Сейчас же оба уставшие: Двалин от своих забот, Элронд от своих. Не сказать, что их сотрудничество выгодно в той степени, в которой следовало бы.

– Фили?

Кили подсаживается рядом, быстро, так, что пружины на диване не успевают скрипнуть. Еще недостаточно поздно, но весь прошедший день дом был тихим, разговаривали мало, на удивление никто не поссорился.

– Опять читаешь?

А что еще здесь можно делать? Они играли в карты и шахматы, просто чтобы убить время, но это все было слишком легким, незаметным.

От Кили пахнет травой, которая еще осталась на заднем дворе. На костяшках пальцев остались коричневые следы земли. Двалин предложил Ори нападать на Кили, выходило неплохо, пока Кили не начал задыхаться от смеха.

– Не устал?

– Устал, но так, знаешь, когда глаза закроешь, а сон не идет.

Он прижимается лбом к плечу Фили, кладет ладонь ему над самым сердцем.

– Ты прогоняешь нас?

– Нет, оставайтесь так долго, как будет нужно.

– Но?

– Нет никакого «но», Двалин.

– Оно есть всегда. В данной ситуации мы можем оставаться ровно до того момента, пока это не станет небезопасным для твоей семьи.

Фили видел коллекцию ножей Галадриэль.

Он сильно сомневается, что она не сможет постоять за себя в случае чего.

В детстве мама никогда не рассказывала им про отца, так что о нем братья узнали от Торина. Это было уже после смерти Дис, после того, как Кили проходил с красными глазами так долго, что Фили не мог смотреть на брата без собственных слез.

Торин сказал, что их отец погиб на войне.

Торин не предупредил, что сам будет убит в такой же войне, пусть и в меньше размахе.

Он и подумать не мог, что его племянники и самые близкие друзья так просто попадут под удар.

– Справляетесь там, мальчики?

– Да, Балин, только это нам и остается.

Кили смеется в трубку, заставляя Фили невольно улыбнуться. Они не слышали Балина долгое время, но теперь можно выдохнуть, успокоиться ненадолго.

– Как мой брат? Ведет себя нормально?

Двалин хмыкает и смотрит на Фили, как будто ответить должен именно он.

– Терпеливо учит нас, я бы уже давно все бросил.

Им, по сути, нечего бросать.

– А Бофур?

Его сейчас нет дома, Бильбо нервно проводит рукой по волосам и встает на ноги.

– Он в порядке, как обычно.

И что значит это «обычно»?

– Ладно, дети, дайте-ка мне поговорить со стариком.

Кили тянет за собой Ори, и они уходят на улицу. Фили провожает Бильбо до его комнаты.

– Зайдешь?

Внутри темно, окна завешены плотными шторами, одна кровать заправлена, друга разворошена. Взглянув на беспорядок, Бильбо морщится и в несколько быстрых движений все убирает.

Он смотрит на Фили и ждет от него чего-то.

– Ты хочешь мне что-то сказать?

Бильбо старше его всего на четыре года, но Фили совсем этого не чувствует. Здесь неважен возраст, двадцать тебе или пятьдесят, отморозкам наплевать кого убивать.

– Нет.

Они слышат приглушенный разговор в соседней комнате, и ничего не делают. Фили уходит к себе и, завернувшись в два одеяла, пытается заснуть.

У него ничего не получается пока не приходит Кили. Он горячий и беспокойный. Царапает короткими ногтями поджимающийся живот Фили, пока пытается устроиться сзади.

– Спокойной ночи, брат.

Слова теплым выдохом оседают на шее, и Фили чувствует себя совсем маленьким ребенком, которому нужны забота и внимание. Ему нужен Кили, который сейчас так близко, что внутри становится больно.

Короткий поцелуй касается плеча и Фили поворачивается к Кили лицом, целует в губы быстро (стараясь не замечать того, как беспокойно бьется сердце). И Кили отвечает, отвечает, а потом отстраняется с виноватой улыбкой.

У них нет другого выхода.

Так они и засыпают, вдвоем, пока остальной дом продолжает жить своей жизнью.

У Ори случается приступ в самый спокойный день. Фили только и успевает замечать, как руки, беспокойные руки с вечно скрытыми под тканью запястьями, колотят Кили.

– Отвали, отвали от меня, дай мне умереть!

Ори плюется кровью в сторону – губа разбита, – и задыхается от смеха и рыданий. Его держат уже и Кили и Бофур. Бильбо запирается в своей комнате и торопливо напевает какую-то песню, все происходит в широком коридоре.

На стене следы от крови Ори, от его грязных рук. Его заклинило точно после тренировки – немного не добрался до душа.

Синяки, у него все руки в синяках, темные пятна виднеются даже под задравшейся футболкой. Не говоря лишних слов, Фили, как игрушку, подхватывает Ори и несет его в ванну. Засовывает под холодный душ, не столько пытаясь успокоить Ори, сколько не желая сорваться самому.

Ори кричит, что-то про огонь и стрелы, про смерть рядом, он набирает в рот воды и она вытекает оттуда вся розовая. Фили самому становится холодно к тому моменту, когда Ори просит сипло:

– Хватит, пожалуйста.

– Тебе лучше?

– Н-нет.

Галадриэль приносит сразу несколько больших полотенец, и Фили помогает Ори раздеться, потому одежда прилипла к телу, да и руки у Ори трясутся.

Двалин приходит поздно вечером, к тому моменту, когда он оказывается на пороге дома, Фили успевает забыть все, что хотел сказать. Ему помогает брат.

– Сегодня у Ори был приступ. Ты последишь за ним?

Конечно, Двалин последит за ним.

Всем понятно, что причиной срыва для Ори стало именно отсутствие Двалина.

Бофур сидит один на веранде и когда к нему приходит Фили, становится совсем темно, так, что дальше собственной вытянутой руки ничего и не разглядеть.

– Неужели мы все зависим от кого-то так сильно?

Огонек от трубки Бофура быстро, вспышкой освещает его лицо.

Фили говорит про Кили. Бофур думает про Бильбо (которому нужен совсем иначе).

– С этим надо просто смириться.

В ту ночь Фили не возвращается в комнату, он находит для себя огромный плед и остается на веранде.

Утром туда выходит Ори.

На нем кофта Двалина, такая огромная, что Ори в ней теряется.

– Доброе утро?

Теперь синяки на его руках принадлежат уже не одному человеку, а четырем.

– Доброе.

Все тело ломит, и Фили находит Кили в их постели, простынь сбита, одеяло сброшено на пол. Сам Кили горячий и медленный в своих действиях, так что когда Фили обнимает его, брат не сопротивляется и утягивает его в уже нормальный, пусть и поздний, сон.

Фили готов вынести что угодно, особенно, если эту ношу он разделяет с Кили.

Бильбо говорит, что ему снится Торин. Они общались несколько месяцев, и то, встречи были редкими, а все разговоры резкими. Торин ждал от Бильбо действий, Бильбо же боялся и пошевелиться в его присутствии.

В такие моменты Бофура нет рядом, он или на кухне, или в городе, Фили знает, что подобным способом Бильбо пытается уберечь Бофура от лишних волнений. Как будто каждый из них боится, что прошлое может сделать кому-то еще больнее.

Кили тоже видит дядю, но все сны размытые и нечеткие, он не помнит сюжета, но помнит ощущения. В большинстве своем это что-то из детства, восторженная любовь и радость, за которыми невозможно разглядеть никаких изъянов. С большой радостью Кили бы променял старые воспоминания на те, что у него есть сейчас.

Фили никогда не забудет ту ночь, когда Кили, задыхаясь, еще находясь во сне, прошептал:

– Не бросай меня.

Галадриэль приходится запереть спиртное после того, как Бильбо, напившись, заблевал всю веранду. Он ничего не убрал, так и вырубился при входе в дом. Разбираться со всем пришлось Кили и Ори. Двалин дотащил Бильбо до комнаты.

Бофур остаток вечера ходил по дому и смотрел только себе под ноги.

– Ты знаешь, это нормально, он еще не привык.

– Он и не привыкнет.

– Просто дай ему шанс.

Фили показывает на закрытые дверцы бара и подмигивает Бофуру. 

Бильбо не привыкает, просто продолжает пить дешевую отраву, ведь денег у него не так уж и много.

Они все ждут и ждут, стараются подготовиться, как можно лучше.

Фили учится кидать ножи, Галадриэль постаралась. После каждого меткого броска она трижды хлопает в ладони, после каждого неудачного Фили хлопает сам.

Кили сидит на веранде и читает книгу.

В тот день, когда лезвие застряло в старом дереве, Фили пытается вытащить нож, и не видит, как Ори разбивает себе лоб, споткнувшись на ступеньках и упав на землю.

Кили хлопает три раза и поднимает друга.

Ближе к зиме звонит Балин и говорит, что Глоину стало хуже, и теперь тот лежит в больнице.

В тот день Двалин напивается так, что засыпает в гостиной, никто не пытается дотащить его до комнаты. Рано утром Фили, выходя на улицу, видит, что Ори читает книгу, сидя рядом с Двалином. 

Ему совершенно наплевать, что комната плохо освещается в предрассветный час, что от Двалина разит перегаром. Ори читает и все остальное его никак не касается.

Фили готовит ему кружку кофе, и они вместе выбираются на улицу.

Там уже точно нельзя провести дольше десяти минут без верней одежды.

– Вам бы еще поспать, парни.

Бофур (со свежим следом от подушки на щеке) берет себе кружку Фили и уходит собираться.

– Последите за Бильбо, хорошо?

– Так точно.

Ори держит в одной руке книгу, в другой кружку, у него под глазами Фили замечает темные следы от недосыпа.

– Ты не хочешь подняться к себе?

– Нет, еще слишком рано.

Чуть позже Двалин шатается по дому и старается не жаловаться на больную голову. Ори ходит следом за ним и предлагает выпить крепкого чая, или съесть жирный бутерброд.

Фили слушает в пол уха, занимаясь упражнениями. Кили где-то рядом, тихо ходил, пошатываясь из-за своей мигрени.

– В этом доме хоть кто-нибудь готовит завтраки?

Бильбо получает большую тарелку яичницы с беконом. Все приготовил Ори. Завтракает Бильбо вместе с Двалином.

Фили тихо возвращается в комнату.

– Будешь здесь весь день?

– Выйду на тренировку, от Двалина никуда не деться.

– Сегодня можешь отдохнуть, у него похмелье.

Кили валится на кровать и смотрит в огромное окно.

– Ложись тоже.

Фили сбрасывает ботинки и перекидывает через Кили руку.

– Потом мы можем сходить к пруду.

– Можно.

На самом деле они стараются никуда не выходить дальше границ владений Галадриэль. Так они не привыкают, так будет проще уехать. Фили надеется, Кили верит.

«[Геронтион](http://www.homeenglish.ru/PoemsEliot.htm)» в исполнении Ори заставляет Бофура буквально сбежать из комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, Кили сразу зовет брата покурить. Так что в комнате остаются только несколько человек, и никто из них, кроме, конечно же, самого Ори, не хочет ни о чем говорить.

Когда Бильбо выходит к ним, у него в руке стакан полный виски. Фили не думает, что кроме льда там есть что-то вроде яблочного сока.

– Он никогда не прекратит это, да?

– Что?

– Чтение этих поганых стихов.

– Если он не будет читать их, то свихнется.

– Если не прекратит, то крыша поедет у меня.

Бильбо горько усмехается и делает глоток.

Кили тушит сигарету и смотрит на брата.

В доме слышны громкий стук и крики.

Когда Двалин высовывается на веранду, Фили уже все знает.

– Нам пора, собирайтесь.

Бильбо давится, Кили быстро уходит в комнату. Там они с Фили закрываются на несколько минут. Сердца обоих тяжело стучат, нехотя выбивая ритм.

– Я буду с тобой.


End file.
